More specifically, the present invention relates to an axial fan for use in such a module, comprising an essentially cup-shaped central hub with a front wall intended to be connected to the rotor of an electric motor at/in a plurality of connection points or areas, and a side wall from which a plurality of outer blades extend.
These fans are generally fixed to the rotor of the drive motor by means of screws or bolts.
During operation the motor generates considerable vibrations which are transmitted to the fan and cause the generation of an acoustic noise which is somewhat bothersome for the human ear, in particular at the low and middle range speeds.